Han Solo
Entrance Insert Entrance Name TBA Special Attacks Neutral B - Fast Draw Hans draw his blaster and shoot at the opponents. This moves has a faster rate of fire and traveling speed is drastically increased when pressing B rapidly. The Blaster has no knockback or hitstun and does bit damage per shot. But when you holding B, you can a powerful shot, which produces hitstun and good knockout, but need to be recharged. Side B - Draw Stun Hans send a paralysis beams with his blaster. which stun the opponents. This move, beside stunning foes, can also send their flying anytime they are in either by shield breaking or on aerial tumble. If the opponent is rolling up a ledge, disabling them right at the end of the roll motion will cause them to get launched off the stage as well. Up B - Chewie's Launch Chewbacca grab Hans and launch his forward into the air. This gain you many stamina and make aerial attack more powerful with this move. If said Chewbacca is on the ground, he'll aid you by attacking his enemies with melee attack and his blaster. Chewbacca will stay on the stage until you reuse the moves, after 25 seconds or if he’s get KO’ed. Down B - Hans Alway Shoot First Hans led down on a chair. Any projectile attack throw at you will led to Hans dodging and perform a strong blast the attacking opponents. The blast gain a powerful attack which can cause a OHKO effort. Using Counter is struck by will turn them invincible, but can only be used once per 4 seconds. Final Smash - Millennium Falcon Hans leaps off the stage and grabs onto his Millennium Falcon. The camera becomes an over-the-shoulder view and you can aim with a crosshair to shoot laser at the opponents. Each laser can cause great damage while the Final Smash is active while aiming. This Final Smash ended after 20 laser blast or 20 seconds. KOSFX KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: Taunts Up: I use them for smuggling. I never thought I'd be smuggling myself in them. This is ridiculous. Sd: Look out he's loose! Dn: May the Force be with you. Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Victory 2: Victory 3: Lose/Clap: Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- ??? *Dash Attack- ??? Tilt Attacks *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Smashes *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Aerials *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws *Grab- ??? *Pummel- ??? *Forward- ??? *Back- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Icon TBA Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat TBA Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy Description TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In SSE TBA Extra Video Music Ending Music Colors & Costumes * Trivia *Insert One Category:Playable Characters Category:Star Wars Category:Lucasfilm Category:Disney Category:Male Category:Human Category:Adult Category:Heros Category:Rebel Category:Badass Category:Gunholders Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Most Loved Characters Category:Elite Warrior Battle Royale Category:Elite Warrior Battle Royale (DLC) Category:DLC Characters Category:Empty Slot Category:Empty Slot Winners (Elite Warriors) Category:Wikia Contributor Favorite Category:WageGannon6 Favorite Category:Father Category:Back from the Dead Category:Always Remembered Category:Elite Warrior's Text & Read Movesets Category:Lawler-RPG Category:KCslicer17 Favorite Category:Shadow North`s favourite Category:Smash Bros. Lawl: Smash Stars Category:EWBR Ultimate